Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to accessing and managing user loyalty groups across communication systems at point-of-sale accesses.
Loyalty programs can be used to encourage customers to purchase goods and/or services at merchants. Loyalty programs can offer rewards, incentives, promotions, and discounts that can be applied toward purchase of goods and/or services. Loyalty programs typically allow customers to accumulate loyalty points that can be used to obtain the loyalty benefits. A payment system is a platform that facilitates management and transfer of funds between payment accounts. Each payment account can be associated with a separate user. Each payment account can have a balance of funds and/or a certain amount of loyalty points. A user can login to the payment account to access his or her accounts including loyalty points, manage the payment account, and access other functionality. However, in various situations it may be difficult for the user to access or even use his or her loyalty points.